


Too much together

by SariErrbody



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Polyamory, Slurs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariErrbody/pseuds/SariErrbody
Summary: Beomgyu is so thirsty, even guys are looking good. He's seeing Yeonjun and others in a whole new light. Yeonjun, who's used to meaningless fun and hookups, but currently has a crush. He's not used to crushes and doesn't want to fuck it up. Too bad he sucks with temptation.Minimal plot.Trigger Warning:Ch1 gets a little rapey, but not like full-on. Please mind the tags
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kim Taehyung | V, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu was fed up. If Yeonjun and Taehyun weren't having sex, there's no reason he shouldn't make a move. He decided tomorrow, when they'd be alone together.

Beomgyu couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten any. Since joining TXT, he was on a busy schedule, and didn't have time to date. Not that they were allowed to, but he still hadn't had enough time to fool around.

He missed it, and at this point he didn't really care who it was, he just wanted someone to touch him.  
Yeonjun was no help. With his stupid plush pouty mouth and bedroom eyes and sexy.. everything.  
It was frustrating.

He never had thought himself as bi, and couldn't tell if it was the man himself or the strict circumstances that made him look at Yeonjun this way.

He knew Yeonjun liked guys.  
Beomgyu saw how Yeonjun looked at Taehyun.  
He saw how even in the privacy of the dorms, where the pretense of 'fanservice' didn't excuse or encourage excess touching, how Yeonjun was still all over Taehyun, and how the younger seemed to love the attention.

It was Friday night, the band members were in the bighit dorms watching a movie. Soobin and Kai sat close together on one couch, Yeonjun, Taehyun on the other. Beomgyu took an arm chair, watching the two rather than the movie.

Taehyun was going home for the weekend tomorrow to visit family, so of course he and Yeonjun were snuggled up close. Yeonjun had thrown a blanket on top of them and was clearly rubbing his hand up and down Taehyuns thigh. Taehyuns cheeks were pink, he leaned into Yeonjun with a heavy sigh.  
Beomgyu bit his lip.  
They could at least try to be subtle.

He suspected the two hadn't confessed their feelings to each other, or done more than innocuous touching, and their running in circles was starting to annoy him.

They should just go fuck already, rather than be all in his face about it. He was horny and bitter he didn't have any prospects.  
His gaze flicked to Yeonjuns face, whose eyes were heavily lidded and mouth pursed, he was side glancing at Taehyun with pure want. He looked about as desperate as Beomgyu felt.

Beomgyu was fed up. If Yeonjun and Taehyun weren't having sex, there's no reason he shouldn't make a move. He decided tomorrow, when they'd be alone together.

Saturday night came and Beomgyu sought Yeonjun out. They weren't alone per se, at the dorms, he knew his BTS hyungs V and Jungkook were down the hall, but he didn't want to wait, not sure when he'd get another chance without Taehyun there as a distraction. He strode into the room and flopped on Yeonjun's bed, sighing loudly to announce himself.

  
Yeonjun was at his desk, playing a game at the computer. He moved an ear of his headset to the side of his head at the interruption.  
"What's up Beom?"  
"When's the last time you had sex?"  
Yeonjun sputtered, hitting his keyboard frantically as a tiny metallic voice from the headset laughed maniacally.  
Yeonjun managed to silence the voice after a moment of fumbling, and turned to face Beomgyu, face red.  
"What the hell, dude?"  
Beomgyu shrugged.  
"Didn't know you were chatting with someone."

  
Yeonjun sighed.  
"What's with that question anyway? You know we aren't allowed to date. When would I have time for a girl anyway?" He asked exasperated.  
Beomgyu rolled his eyes.  
"A girl?" He scoffed, eyes challenging.  
Yeonjun gulped, staring back at him, waiting.  
Fuck it.  
"Are you and Taehyun..." He asked, "Y'know.." he felt himself getting more nervous, adjusting his hips slightly as he felt his blood flow south.  
Yeonjun's eyes flicked to his crotch.  
Shit. He noticed.  
Yeonjun's eyes narrowed.  
The air was so heavy.  
Yeonjun's eyes were boring into him, until he couldn't bear it and broke the contact.

  
Yeonjun stood, walking over up to the bed where Beomgyu was laying, he could feel Yeonjun's eyes raking over him.  
"No." Yeonjun replied. "We aren't. Have you been.. thinking about us doing something?" He raised an eyebrow.

He got up from the bed, standing tall in front of Yeonjun even if he was shorter.

"I think you've been thinking about it, hyung." Beomgyu replied.   
He brushed his hair out of his eyes and swayed into Yeonjun's personal space, lightly caressing Yeonjun's hip with his thumb.

Yeonjun's breath hitched. His gaze was conflicted, eyebrows furrowed.

  
"And I think you're pretty pent up."  
He dipped his thumb into Yeonjun's waistband. Leaning into the older's ear to breathe against the sensitive flesh.

  
"You seem pretty pent up as well." Yeonjun breathed back.  
Beomgyu smirked. "I was thinking we could help each other out."

  
He backed out to look at Yeonjun's face, barely moving before he was suddenly accelerating, being shoved against the wall roughly.  
Yeonjun's mouth was on his, kissing him hungrily, his thigh pressing in between Beomgyu's legs against against his erection.  
Fuck, it felt good.  
He felt Yeonjuns hand on the back of his neck, to help angle their mouths together. His other hand snaked up his shirt and tweaked his nipple.

  
Beomgyu gasped, the other clearly had experience.  
The thought made him giddy with excitement. He ground against the others thigh, and reach his hand down to feel Yeonjun's crotch. He felt his chest and cock swell upon discovering Yeonjun was just as hard.  
Yeonjun broke away to take Beomgyu's shirt off, removing his own right after.

  
He pushed Beomgyu down on the bed, crawling over him slowly.

  
"Just how desperate are you?" He teased.

"To be this hard over a guy?"  
He pressed his hand into Beomgyu's pants for emphasis.  
"Fuck." Beomgyu gasped.  
"I don't know.. ah, it feels good." His stomach tensed as he felt Yeonjun's hand wrap around his cock.

  
"You don't know?" Yeonjun asked, removing his hand to unbutton both their pants. Beomgyu moved his hands to help pull down his pants.

"I don't know about guys. I just know I want you to touch me."  
Yeonjun moved to his bedside drawer, grabbing something out of it before moving down to sit between Beomgyu's legs. Beomgyu was resting on his elbows, curiosity about the item vanishing when he felt Yeonjun's mouth engulf him.  
He watched Yeonjun work his mouth up and down his shaft, reveling in the scene.

This is what Yeonjun's bedroom eyes and thick lips should be doing. He moaned, enjoying the fantasy come to life.  
He felt a slick finger poke into his asshole.

  
Beomgyu jolted, he knew this was a possibility, and practiced a bit the day before. It didn't feel good when he had tried it, but kept his lips sealed, choosing to trust in Yeonjun's experience, and too turned on to stop him.  
Yeonjun continued to suck him off, first finger working him thoroughly. He slipped a second finger in and began scissoring, taking his mouth off of Beomgyu to smirk up at him.  
"I don't think you're being honest with yourself, Beom " Beomgyu winced as a third lubed up finger was pushed into him.

  
"You don't know about guys? But you're so desperate to get fucked by one."  
Beomgyu groaned, letting his head fall back as Yeonjun stretched him.  
Was he? He didn't know. Why was he letting Yeonjun fuck him, rather than the reverse?

  
Not even as Yeonjun lined his dick with his entrance and pushed into him did he know if he liked the feeling, or just liked the idea of fucking Yeonjun, that the other was using him for his pleasure.  
He groaned.  
Yeonjun started a steady pace, and Beomgyu could feel himself being stretched and filled. He decided it felt pretty good, satisfying even, when suddenly Yeonjun changed angles and thrust in harder, causing him to jolt forward, seeing stars.

Now it felt good.  
Yeonjun chuckled. "You like that?"  
Beomgyu nodded. "More." He begged, grinding his hips down trying to find the spot again.  
Yeonjun hit the spot again.  
This was better than he imagined. He knew about the prostate, but never imagined he'd like it.

He watched Yeonjun as he thrust into him, his handsome face relaxing and tightening as he felt pleasure.

Beomgyu did that. He thought of Taehyun, feeling victorious.  
"I bet Taehyun wishes he were me right now." He mused.  
Yeonjun slowed, shooting Beomgyu an accusatory glare.

  
"Yeah?" He growled.  
"Are you doing this to mess with him?"  
He thrust in, a bit too hard, and Beomgyu gasped.  
"Or are you just a slutty little fag now?"  
He placed a hand on Beomgyu's throat, squeezing slightly. Beomgyu gulped, he could feel his dick throb with how hard he was.

He loved this.  
Yeonjun leaned in close to his ear.  
"You brat." He hissed.  
"I'll show you what a disgusting slut you are."

  
Yeonjun started to thrust in at a fast pace, fucking Beomgyu harshly. Beomgyu choked a little, finding it difficult to breathe with the fast pace, the sting he felt, and the hand on his throat. It was too much.

He moaned as he came, wrapping his legs around the others waist.

Yeonjun grunted, thrusting a few more times before slowing, coming inside him.

He was reaching for something on the desk now.  
Beomgyu lay there boneless, not really paying attention as Yeonjun said something on his headset and placed it back on his desk.

He slowly pulled out of Beomgyu as the door opened.  
Beomgyu jolted up in panic, looking at the door, still trapped under Yeonjun.  
"Hey V." The boy on top of him said casually to the intruder.  
He tried to get up again, but Yeonjun pinned him down, wrists over his head.

  
"Sup." V replied, wandering in, closing the door behind him."What's going on here?"  
Yeonjun smiled at him.

"Beomgyu here discovered he's an insatiable cock-fiend." He said, like he was saying Beomgyu found out he liked knitting or something.  
"I figured I'd call you to take a spin."  
Beomgyu's eyes practically bulged out of his head, he struggled against the arms holding him down.  
"Cool." V said, sauntering over.  
Yeonjun leaned in and kissed Beomgyu, biting his bottom lip and dragging it as he pulled away.

Beomgyu whimpered.

  
"Now Beom-beom.. you helped me out, you really should help your seonbae out too." He picked himself up and pivoted, still holding Beomgyu's arms adjusting to sit behind him on the bed.  
V had already unzipped his pants, and was pulling his legs apart as he positioned himself on the bed. Beomgyu rotated and pushed his wrists but Yeonjun held them down firmly. He squeezed them painfully.

  
V reached forward towards Yeonjun, pulling him in by his nape and kissing him.  
Beomgyu stopped squirming and watched wide eyed, staring up at his two hyungs kissing right above his face, frozen in shock. Yeonjun opened his mouth and Vs tongue slid in.  
Holy shit that was hot.

V dominated the kiss, making Yeonjun look shy in comparison.  
"It's been a while." he said lowly, pulling back.  
"I know, hyung." Yeonjun replied in a cute airy tone.

  
Oh God. Beomgyu wasn't sure he wanted to leave anymore.  
"Beom's been bad, hyung. He's lying about liking boys and teasing me about Taehyun, and he's being such a slut.."   
"Oh, is that so?" V asked, pulling his hand from Yeonjun's neck and placing it next to Beomgyu's head. He looked down at Beomgyu.  
He felt like prey.  
"Yeah.." Yeonjun said, pouting.  
"Hey there" V said, smiling down at him.  
"You've been bad?  
God was V handsome. Beomgyu stared up at him, feeling anxious.

  
"Uh... Um. I don't know seonbae.." he replied.  
Taehyeon chuckled lightly, lining his cock up with Beomgyu's hole.  
"You can call me hyung."  
He pushed in, and Beomgyu flinched, trying to jerk away but found himself unable to, finding Yeonjun's kneeling legs now pinning his wrists while his hands pressed his shoulders down into the mattress.  
He felt helpless.  
V started pushed all in, groaning to Yeonjun.  
"He feels so good.. thanks for sharing, Yeon.."

Beomgyu squirmed uncomfortably and looked at Yeonjun. Feeling tears pricking the corners of his eyes.  
Yeonjun flexed his fingers on Beomgyu's arms, smirking down at him before leaning forward into V, nuzzling and kissing his neck.  
V hummed, pausing inside him while receiving the affection.  
"You both feel so good.." he murmured.  
"Such good boys"  
Beomgyu had to admit the praise and gentleness was comforting. He relaxed around V, watching his beautiful face morph in pleasure.

V gave a deliberate thrust into him, hitting his prostate spot on.  
Beomgyu gasped loudly, his dick twitching with excitement.  
Another thrust and his toes curled.

"Ohhh Tae, I think he likes your dick more than mine." Yeonjun said teasingly. "He's getting hard again. What a slut"  
"Please." Beomgyu croaked, unsure what he was asking for.

V smiled, fucking into his prostate harder, Beomgyu felt the tears fall.  
"Ohh shh baby." V reassured, "hyung is trying to make you feel good. It's okay." He thrust deep into Beomgyu, who choked out a sob.  
"He's crying.' V said to Yeonjun.  
Yeonjun released his shoulders and hands.  
"Flip him over."  
V did, he flipped him onto his hands and knees, putting his hand on Beomgyu's shoulder, pushing him into the mattress.  
"Wait" said Yeonjun. "I wanna get under."  
He maneuvered onto his butt, lifting Beomgyu's arm to slip himself underneath. Tripod Beomgyu almost fell forward, if not for V holding him up by the shoulder and hip 

Yeonjun lay underneath Beomgyu and V, legs splayed to the sides. He laced his fingers together behind Beomgyu's head, pulling him in for a kiss.  
Beomgyu reciprocated.

This was more like his fantasy, Yeonjun laying underneath him, kissing him wantonly.  
V thrust into him again.  
He moaned, breaking the kiss.  
"I knew you'd love this." Yeonjun whispered laying his head back.  
He did.  
V kept a steady pace, and Yeonjun watched him get fucked with heavy lidded eyes. He snaked his hand down, wrapping his hand around Beomgyu's aching cock.  
Beomgyu gasped at the contact. With their positions and this feeling, it really felt like he was fucking Yeonjun. He moaned filthily.  
V slapped his ass and grabbed his hips roughly. He started to move sloppily, jackrabbiting into Beomgyu's prostate hard.  
Beomgyu felt the coil in his stomach. He felt overwhelmed, only half aware that Yeonjun was murmuring filth to him while he jacked him off.  
Beomgyu yelped as he came, squirting all over Yeonjun's hand and stomach.  
He heard V groan, and he knew he was coming. He felt cock slip out of him and liquid squirt on his back like he was a tissue.  
Beomgyu collapsed forward onto Yeonjun and into his own mess.  
He didn't care. He was exhausted.

He distantly heard V zip up his pants, moving in to kiss both Yeonjun and Beomgyu on the cheek.  
Any other time Beomgyu would have been flustered from contact with his seonbae.  
V said a soft goodbye, closing the door gently on his hoobaes.

  
Yeonjun lifted himself up on his elbows.  
"Okay, now let me call Jungkook.."  
Beomgyu's head shot up in panic. Yeonjun started giggling. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, relax. We're done. Lay back down" Beomgyu did.

Yeonjun rubbed Beomgyu's back soothingly, until the other's panting slowed into deep, even breaths.  
"So." He began, tone much sterner than earlier, "What was all that about Taehyun?"  
Of course he was thinking about Taehyun.

  
That hurt. At least it was easy to ignore because he also felt so sore and satisfied at the moment. He rolled off of Yeonjun and stretched his (finally freed) arms out.  
"Do you need me to spell it out for you?" He asked snarkily.  
Yeonjun tilted his head like a puppy.  
So, yes.  
Beomgyu groaned.  
"It's so obvious you two like each other. It's like, fuck, just go fuck and date and be happy or whatever."  
Beomgyu grimaced, remembering what he said that pissed Yeonjun off.

  
"I don't actually know if he's thought about you two having sex or anything, he seems pretty innocent. But I can tell he likes you.. And he's a dude, if he hasn't thought about it already, I'm sure you can plant the seed in his head."  
Yeonjun face was painted with a coy smile, like he was trying to fight it but couldn't. He finally let go, cheeks squishing his eyes up.  
"You really think he likes me like that?" He asked excitedly.  
Beomgyu gave a small smile. Yeonjun looked so happy and cute. His chest felt a little tight, but he could get over it.  
He'd get over it.  
"Yeah, man. I really do." He replied softly.  
"I'm sorry for messing with you. I won't get in the way of you guys, okay? I'm sorry for being such a.."  
"Slutty brat?" Yeonjun offered pinching his cheek.  
Beomgyu punched his arm, provoking a laugh from the older.  
"Yeah fine, a slutty brat... Whatever, you wanted it."  
Yeonjun hummed, nodding. "You better not tell Taehyun."  
"I'm not going to do that, I just said I wasn't going to get in the way." Beomgyu huffed.  
"Oh yeah, what the fuck dude??" Beomgyu suddenly shot up. "You have a thing with V-seonbae??"  
"Hyung." Yeonjun corrected, "And yeah, kinda. Not anymore." He scrunched his face. "I'm trying not to fool around on account of me liking someone.." he flashed a guilty smile, looking at Beomgyu's naked body.  
"Oops. Well you have more of a thing will V-hung now, you're the one that slept with him."  
Beomgyu felt his face heat up.  
"Oh yeah," Yeonjun continued, "If you feel like topping, try Jimin-hyung. He likes to bottom, and doesn't mind teaching first-timers."  
Beomgyu's jaw dropped. He picked it up, shaking his head.

"And you called me a slut?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun comes back to the dorms. Beomgyu is sort of a shit wingman.

Sunday evening came, Yeonjun watched his popcorn turn in the microwave from the kitchen island, elbows on the counter and face resting on his hands listlessly.

He looked at the clock. 7:34. Taehyun said he should be home before 8. 

He frowned, looking back towards the spinning bag. 

He saw Beomgyu come in through the reflection of the microwave. 

"Sup." Beomgyu called casually, headed for the fridge. 

Yeonjun hummed, glancing at the real thing as he walked out of his peripheral into view.

He raked his eyes over Beomgyu's smaller frame, recalling he'd seen it naked fairly recently.

And y'know, fucked him.

His eyes landed on Beomgyu's neck, which was sporting a large red mark.

Yeonjun's hands fell from his face, arms flopping to the counter with a smack. 

"I didn't do that, did I?" He asked incredulously.

"Hmmm? Do what?" Beomgyu opened the fridge.

"Your neck!" 

Beomgyu's hand went to his neck instinctively. Realization washed over his face.

"Ohhh yeah... No, it wasn't you. I took your advice about Jimin-hyung" he replied proudly.

Yeonjun smirked. "That was fast." 

Beomgyu closed the fridge, juice in hand, shrugging.

"There's no time like the present."

Yeonjun nodded.

What a typical phrase.

No time like the present, live with no regrets, grab the bull by the horns..

They all sounded so easy.

He sighed.

Beomgyu gave a sympathetic look, and leaned over the other side of the island facing Yeonjun. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself as the sound of a door closing alerted the both of them.

Yeonjun sat up looking towards the entryway of the kitchen and back at the microwave producing frequent popping sounds, feeling conflicted.

Beomgyu rolled his eyes, a small laugh bubbling out of him. 

"Really? You ought to play it cooler than that hyung." He said cheekily.

"Like you're one to talk about playing it cool, you certainly aren't into playing hard-to-get" Yeonjun snapped.

Beomgyu raised his hands defensively.

"I'm not the one trying to attract virgins!" 

Yeonjun glared at him.

"You don't know he's a-"

"You're popcorn's burning."

"Shit!" 

Yeonjun scrambled forward to the microwave, flinging it open and pinching the smoking bag, holding it out arm's length away while turning his head away, exclaiming in disgust.

Beomgyu went to the window by the sink flinging it open to vent out the smoke.

Taehyun entered the kitchen, face scrunched upwards.

"What happened in here?" he asked, covering his mouth and nose. 

"Is Kai trying to cook?" 

"Nah, it's just burnt popcorn." Yeonjun replied, releasing his pinch of the bag over the trash. 

"I got distracted."

He turned to face Taehyun fully, holding his arms outwards, stance expectant.

Taehyun ran forward, arms outstretched upwards, into the hug Yeonjun was offering. He snuggled his head into Yeonjun's shoulder, humming happily.

They broke apart, Yeonjun kept his arm around the other. 

"How was your family?"

"Good! We went out to dinner Friday, and played a quiz game on Saturday. It was nice." Taehyun replied happily.

"How was your weekend? What did you guys do?" 

Yeonjun's teeth clenched, eyes flicking over to Beomgyu, who was trying to suppress a laugh.

"We played some games. Watched some movies, y'know, the typical stuff." Yeonjun replied.

"Yeah." Beomgyu added 

"I tried some of Yeonjun's games, they were fun."

Yeonjun shot Beomgyu a glare.

"Have you eaten?" Yeonjun asked, shifting to Taehyun.

"No not yet, I'm gonna have some ramen." Taehyun said.

He gave Yeonjun a squeeze before moving from Yeonjun's embrace towards the kettle. Yeonjun settled back at his spot at the kitchen island.

"So Taehyun." Beomgyu began.

"Was it nice being home? Nice not having to share a room?"

Taehyun hummed, going to the cupboard.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged.

"I don't really mind sharing a room."

"Really? You don't mind not having time alone?

"Not really." 

Beomgyu frowned.

The kettle started to scream. 

Taehyun lifted it, cutting the airy screech off as he poured the steaming stream into the cup.

"Oh!" Beomgyu exclaimed, running over to the freezer.

"I got these popsicles the other day, they're really good, you guys should try them!" Beomgyu explained, rummaging through the freezer.

"Sure." Yeonjun replied.

Taehyun shook his head, pointing to his ramen as he brought it over to his seat at the kitchen island. 

"Maybe later, I'm set."

Beomgyu finally found what he was looking for, he closed the freezer and extended the treat to Yeonjun, who accepted it cautiously.

Beomgyu had a mischievous look in his eye. Yeonjun didn't trust it.

But Beomgyu settled in with the popsicle he took for himself, hopping up to sit on the opposite countertop casually.

Yeonjun waited for Beomgyu to start eating before removing the wrapper.

He stuck the treat in between his lips and gave it a suck, unable to ignore Beomgyu's sharp exhale of a laugh.

Oh.

Yeonjunrolled his eyes. How mature.

He shot Beomgyu a look that said, _Really_?

He glanced at Taehyun, who was starting to eat his ramen, oblivious.

He looked back to Beomgyu, who was licking up his popsicle suggestively.

Oh he thinks he's _cute_ , huh? 

Yeonjun waited for Taehyun's head duck down to slurp his noodles, before making eye contact with Beomgyu while deep throating his treat. He bobbed on it, enjoying how Beomgyu's eyes widened comically.

Beomgyu chose that time to comment.

"Yeonjun, are you wearing lip gloss?"

Yeonjun saw Taehyun's head turn out of his peripheral but was too slow.

His lips were still fully around the phallic object And Taehyun was looking at him.

He felt his face heat up.

"What kind of gloss is it?" Beomgyu continued. "Your lips look sexy."

He heard Taehyun choke on his soup.

That was too far. But he could go farther.

Yeonjun pulled the popsicle out of his mouth with a pop.

"It's cherry." He replied.

"Want a taste?"

He pushed his lips out and make exaggerated kissing sounds.

Beomgyu scowled. 

"You're gross." He muttered.

Yeonjun looked at Taehyun, expecting a laugh, but Taehyun was quiet, staring at him red-faced. He quickly looked away from Yeonjun when their eyes met.

Oh?

"Taehyun doesn't think I'm gross, right Tae?" He prodded. Yeonjun genuinely couldn't tell if Taehyun was embarrassed or disgusted.

Taehyun shook his head but didn't make eye contact.

"Not gross.." he said quietly, picking up his chopsticks again.

Yeonjun shared a look with Beomgyu, who looked smug. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

The rest of Taehyun's meal passed without incident. Yeonjun managing to navigate any flirty conversation started by Beomgyu back to the mundane.

When Taehyun suggested they watch a movie, Yeonjun felt relief. No more playing defense.

Besides, a movie meant cuddling on the couch.

They entered the living room and Yeonjun spun around and launched himself backwards, flopping onto the couch with a wide stretch of his limbs. 

He looked to Taehyun, twitching his fingers towards his palms in a 'gimme' motion.

Taehyun understood and sat beside him on the couch, leaning back into Yeonjun delicately. 

He giggled as Yeonjun grabbed his legs and heaved them up and over his own. 

Yeonjun smiled, keeping one hand on Taehyun's legs and stretching his arm around the others small shoulders. He missed being close to Taehyun, missed touching him. He felt himself relax into the couch.

Beomgyu sat on the other couch with the remote, flipping the TV on robotically. The younger was too stiff, Yeonjun should have noticed sooner.

The screen lit up exposing naked bodies and blaring obscene moans.

It was porn.

Yeonjun jerked forward, but his shock quickly dissipated as he took in Beomgyu's posture. Beomgyu hadn't even flinched.

"Dude!" He yelled at Beomgyu."What the fuck??"

"Sorry, I forgot that was in there." Beomgyu said shrugging, but made no move to change it.

Yeonjun felt himself seething, he remembered how nonchalantly Beomgyu had propositioned him just days earlier.

He couldn't believe this. Was this his move? Was he trying to get him _and_ Taehyun into bed or something? Or was he still trying to wingman? The kitchen flirting went pretty well, but this was too far. No way Taehyun would be into this. 

Right, Taehyun. Taehyun was looking at him now, hand still over his mouth from the surprise, but now shifting that emotion to Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun froze, how much time had passed? Was it weird? Was he acting weird? As the hyung maybe he was supposed to put a stop to this, but he was taking too long.

The actor in the porn moaned lowly, grip on his dick firm.

Beomgyu glanced at the two, his mischievous smile returning.  
"Yeonjun's bigger." he said cockily.

Yeonjun felt his blood run cold.

It wouldn't last, as he felt the hot gaze from the young man in his lap heating his face rapidly.

Taehyun only took a beat before he shifted, moving his legs off of Yeonjun to lay on the carpet.

Yeonjun remained stiff, holding his arms back to release the other.

Taehyun leaned forward.   
"What did you say?"

His tone was strict, anger hiding under the surface.

Beomgyu's face fell. He quickly flicked off the TV.  
"Uh... I said, uh.. uh.."   
He faltered, giving in to an awkward silence.

It was too quiet.

Taehyun stood, fists clenched, jaw clenched, and stiffly fast-walked out of the room.

Yeonjun glared sharply at Beomgyu.

"That." He said, lifting himself off the couch.  
"Was so fucking stupid."

"Sorry." Beomgyu uttered quietly.

Yeonjun was already running after Taehyun.

He reached their room, slowing to a stop so he could gingerly open the door, quietly slipping his body inside.

Taehyun was sitting on his bed facing the door, clearly expecting him.

"What did he mean by that?" He asked sharply.

Yeonjun flinched internally at the tone. He searched his mind for a reason, anything plausible, less damming.

"We watched porn together." He burst out quickly. The lie came out quicker than he could think.

The quick flash of relief on Taehyun's face was enough to spur him on.

"On Saturday, when it was just us. We.. jacked off together while watching it. Guys do it all the time, it was completely innocent. We just wanted to share some porn." 

He watched as Taehyun's confused face process the information.

He was looking less angry..

Yeonjun held his breath. Maybe someday he could tell Taehyun, but not now. Now would ruin everything.

There wasn't even anything to ruin yet, he told himself again.

Yet he still felt guilty, awkwardly fidgeting in front of the younger man.

Now Taehyun looked frustrated.

His eyes were a little glossy, as he chewed his lip as he fisted the comforter beneath him.

He finally looked up, chin jutting and eyes determined. Yeonjun averted his eyes, shifting his feet uncomfortably.

"Then me too." Taehyun said finally.

"I want to do that with you too."

Yeonjun blinked.

That was not what he was expecting.

It felt.. a bit childish, and Taehyun was usually so mature. He stared into the other's eyes for a moment, and felt himself nodding.

"Okay." He breathed.

He found himself moving across the room to his laptop. Like gliding through water, the moment felt surreal. He was suddenly seated next to Taehyun on the bed, backs against the wall.

He breathed in and out deeply.

"Any preferences?" He asked.

Taehyun had his arms crossed, but shifted closer with the question. 

"Whatever you like is fine." He replied quietly.

Yeonjun searched for a an ambiguous video, and settled on one of his favorites from his early jerk-off career, featuring a very attractive couple having affectionate, normal sex. He figured it was better to play it safe.

Yeonjun leaned forward, dragging his end table closer and setting his laptop on top of it. He turned his head, not looking at Taehyun at he asked for confirmation.

"You ready?"

He saw the motion of Taehyun's head nodding meekly out of his peripheral, so he hit play and leaned back next to him.

The video started with a guy up close, turning on the webcam on his laptop, fully clothed. A girl sat behind him in a cute nighty, she was using the video preview to fluff and preen her hair quickly as her partner turned to face her. He moved forward hesitantly and they both giggled a bit before he leaned in to kiss her.

Taehyun was still so stiff. Yeonjun could feel the tension from where their shoulders were touching. 

Yeonjun placed his hand on the others thigh, flinching it back briefly when Taehyun gasped at the contact.

He pushed through, needing to add normalcy to this, to comfort him. Yeonjun returned his hand to Taehyuns thigh, moving his wrist to rub back and forth soothingly as the couple on screen made out with increasing intensity.

He felt Taehyun deflate a little, relaxing under yeonjuns touch despite the circumstances. Despite the fact the boy on screen took his shirt off and was kissing down the girl's neck and fondling her breasts. The girl moaned.

Yeonjun exhaled loudly through his nose, he decided it was about time to get somewhere. 

He shrugged off his flannel to reveal a grey tanktop, and started to shimmy out of his jeans.

Taehyun kept his shirt on, but mimicked Yeonjun, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them to mid-thigh, waiting to see Yeonjun remove his pants completely before doing the same.

Yeonjun turned his attention to the screen, placing a palm on his clothed crotch and his other hand back on Taehyun's exposed thigh. 

He stroked both languidly while watching the scene, enjoying the feeling of Taehyun's warm skin and soft hairs being smoothed down under his touch. Touching the bare skin was exciting him more than the actions taking place on screen.

The guy was eating the girl out now, she was naked and gasping. He looked over to Taehyun who quickly snapped his head towards the screen. He had his hand over his crotch but wasn't moving.

Yeonjun temporarily abandoned the thigh to put his hand over Taehyun's, moving it up towards his tummy and down again, encouraging the other to rub himself as well. 

He rubbed himself more noticeably, and let himself lean back and release a breathy moan at the feeling. 

He wanted Taehyun to enjoy himself, so he has to set a good example, right?

Once he was semi hard he pulled his boxers down, letting his cock spring out. He wrapped a hand around himself and groaned, giving himself a few strokes to help get him stiffer before looking at Taehyun.

Taehyun was already looking at him, his eyes were glued on Yeonjun's dick. Yeonjun felt it twitch. He loved Taehyun's attention. He tried to push his hope down while at the same time bask in it, letting the fantasy of Taehyun wanting him go straight to his dick until he was at full-mast.

He eyed Taehyun's bulge conspicuously.

"You gonna join me?" He asked lowly.

Taehyun nodded and pulled his boxers down, his dick was already standing respectably.

Yeonjun raked his eyes over Taehyun hungrily. He loved the boy's mixture of sharp and soft features, how they seemed to soften more in vulnerability. Taehyun's pupils were blown out wide and his thick bottom lip was pushed out as he breathed deeply, almost panting as he began to stroke his bare dick.

Yeonjun took a tube of flavored lube from his nightstands drawer, squeezing a glob into his hand before handing the product to the other.

He sighed, turning his head in the direction of the screen, but eyes staying fixed on Taehyun touching himself.

His attention was finally grabbed as the couple were changed positions, the girl now kneeling and pulling the boy's dick out. 

Yeonjun watched the girl take the cock in her mouth suddenly, gagging harshly. He couldn't help but let out an amused snort.

"what?"

Came Taehyun's small voice.

Yeonjun resumed stroking the other's thigh reassuringly, other hand still on his cock.

"It's nothing, its fine." He started, 

"She's just... So aggressive with it y'know? She clearly doesn't know what would feel good on a cock." 

He slowed his pumping and made eye contact with Taehyun, who had tilted his head at that and furrowed a brow.

"She should tease a bit more first." Yeonjun explained, he loosely gripped his dick with his fingertips, moving his entire arm slowly to emphasize the motion. 

Taehyun watched and mimicked him studiously.

"And she should ease into it, into a steady pace.."

He put his hand over Taehyun's to guide him, moving both his hands in tandem to give them both the same experience.

Taehyun's arm when slack, allowing Yeonjun to control it completely. He let out a shaky breath, eyes slipping shut.

"Ah, I almost forgot." 

Yeonjun took the bottle of lube and squeezed into his hands, quickly moving his cupped palms to not spill, placing the substance as well as his hand directly on Taehyun's dick.

Taehyuns gasped, his hand dropping to fist the sheets.

"It should be very wet." 

Now his hand was fully wrapped around his friend's dick. He spread the lube evenly with a twisting motion of his hand.

Taehyun gasped a few times at the initial contact, then grit his teeth and flexed his fingers in the sheets. Yeonjun bit his lip and tossed his head to flick some blue locks out of his eyes, as he studied Taehyun's reactions.

Did he go too far?

Taehyun breathed out raggedly, finally acclimating to the overwhelming situation. 

"W-wouldnt it.." Taehyun started.

"Wouldn't it be wetter in a mouth?" 

Yeonjun kept his hand moving. He stared into Taehyun's eyes, searching. Taehyun's eyes were dazed and unreadable, but when he bit his lip Yeonjun knew the inquiry was not purely academic.

"Yeah, it would be." He leaned over to let his breath hit Taehyun's neck.

"Would you like to feel that?"

Taehyun nodded, and Yeonjun moved swiftly to straddle his shins.

Yeonjun pushed some hair behind his ear and looked at Taehyun with hooded eyes and asked for final confirmation.

"Would you like me to show you?"

Taehyun gulped and nodded again.

Yeonjun rubbed both hands down Taehyun's hips and gripped his upper thighs. He leaned down to lick up Taehyun's cock slowly, knowing he'd look good doing it. The Cherry flavored lube was sweet.

He pushed the tip of Taehyun's cock in between his lips, tongue dipping in to the slit to push out the precum gathered there. He sucked the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before dipping down.

Taehyun moaned airily.

Yeonjun stopped himself midway before coming back up to bob on just the head again. He started working himself down like this, saliva building up no doubt feeling great to Taehyun, as well as making obscene squelching wet noises as his lips sucked up and down.

He finally took Taehyun's cock all the way, and felt the beginning of tears sting the corners of his eyes at the stinging discomfort at the back of his throat.

The noises Taehyun was making was worth it.

He made eye contact with Taehyun as he bobbed on his entire length, pleasantly surprised when Taehyun didn't look away. 

He could see Taehyuns eyes move, looking at his mouth, his eyes, his hand that went to grab his own cock while he worked. Taehyun looked to be in a state of bliss.

Yeonjun couldn't believe this was happening.

He pushed the thought from his mind, worried it would make him cum instantly. He set into a steady pace on Taehyun, hand abandoning his own cock in favor of settling on the base of Taehyun's, to help him get the job done.

He moved faster, using his hand to pump low while he bobbed midway to give his throat a break. His jaw was starting to ache but Taehyun's breathing was coming in quicker pants, urging him on. He was close. 

Yeonjun felt fingers thread through his hair, massaging his scalp gently yet imploring.

Yeonjun moaned around the dick filling his mouth. He loved the feeling of Taehyun's fingers in his hair. He felt goosebumps on the back of his neck when Taehyun tugged a strand near his neck.

Taehyun groaned at the vibrations.

He resumed deep throating the other, unable to resist the urge to move the hand not keeping him balanced from grabbing his cock again.

Taehyun was gasping air in now, hips bucking as much as they could under Yeonjun's hold.

He shuddered as he came, legs stuttering and fingers going slack in Yeonjun's hair.

Yeonjun stopped his movement and let Taehyun ride out his orgasm in his mouth.

He jerked himself rapidly, watching the other come undone.

He swallowed as Taehyun finished, then dragged the boy down the bed by his hips, to be more horizontal. He moved his face up to be even with his spent friend, dragging some of the other's shirt up with him to expose a flat belly to finish on.

He jerked himself quickly, hovering over the other, breath mingling hotly. Taehyun opened his eyes, looking beautifully fucked-out, still coming down from his high.

Fuck it. 

Yeonjun took Taehyuns lips with his, melding his pillowy lips over the others naturally, before licking into the others mouth to massage his tongue. Taehyun's spit even tasted good.

He pulled his face back as the feeling in his lower stomach tightened.

"Fuck!" He gasped.

Hand still moving he started to cum, whining as he started spilling onto Taehyun's waiting stomach.

He dropped to his elbow with the hand on his cock, laying on his side now as his other hand hiked Taehyun's shirt up further to avoid the mess he was making. 

He finished spurting and rolled onto his back with a relieved sigh.

They breathed in the silence for a minute, Yeonjun enjoying the tingling feeling he was experiencing, before the sound of a girl moaning brought him back to reality.

He leaned forward and paused the video, flopping back with a grunt.

He looked at Taehyun, who made sleepy eye contact back. 

"So.. that wasn't completely normal and innocent." He confessed.

Taehyun scrunched his face before bursting out a quick laugh. 

"I hope not." He said shyly. He leaned forward and cupped Yeonjun's face and kissed him, leaving his hand in place as the pulled his face back.

Yeonjun pulled back, his mind swimming with possibilities. His hopes had never been higher or in more danger of being crushed.

Yeonjun buried his face in Taehyun's shirt, he felt like he was going to burst. "I like you, Tae." He whined into the fabric.  
"just.. 'like you so much.." 

He nuzzled into Taehyun needily, feeling uncharacteristically stressed despite getting off. He didn't normally care if pillow talk was all pretty empty lies, or if the sex meant anything. But it was Taehyun. He felt needy for more, for something..

"Yeonjun I like you too." Taehyun soothed, stroking his hair.  
He lifted Yeonjun's chin with slim fingers so their faces were right in front of each other.   
"I like you." He said clearly.  
"Like _that._ I want you to be my boyfriend. Do you want that?"   
Yeonjun nodded his head dumbly in the other's hand.

"Good." Taehyun smiled and kissed Yeonjun sweetly again. He placed Yeonjun's head back on his chest, before reaching behind him to grab some tissues to wipe his stomach off with. Yeonjun laid still on his chest, staring at the other in awe.

Taehyun threw the tissue off the bed and wrapped his thin arms around Yeonjun, sighing contentedly.

He noticed Yeonjun's staring.  
"What is it?" He asked.

Yeonjun shook his head and pulled himself up to be seated against the wall, he threw his arm over the younger.

"Nothing." He replied softly, burying his reddening face in Taehyun's neck.   
"You're just cool, Tae."

He could feel Taehyuns smile from where he was buried as he nuzzled deeper, trying to hide from Taehyun who was craning his neck, trying to see the older's face. 

"Yeonnn~" Taehyun called playfully.  
"Come out of there!"

Yeonjun turned his head, leaving Taehyun's cheek with a kiss as he turned his face out of hiding.

The porn was still displayed on the screen, paused on the girl straddling the boy, having sex in the cowgirl position.

Yeonjun scoffed.

"She's doing it all wrong." 

Taehyun giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to finishing chapter 2! It's been in my head for so long, just needed to feel inspired. Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it's not as smutty as the last one.  
> Lmk if you have ideas for prompts or anything, leave a comment I love them, and if you want to see me post thirstily on twitter its  
> @Sarisari_bb


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu goes to V to ask for another round

Deep breaths. He could do this. It will be fine, just knock on the door.

Beomgyu raised his fist, breathing in deeply through his nose, before dropping it to his side, exhaling through his mouth.

It went well last night time, everyone had a good time. So why not do it again?

V seemed to have a good time, he came at least.

So really, V would probably be happy to have Beomgyu knocking on his door, ass prepped, asking for another round. It couldn't hurt to ask, so he should just knock on the door, and ask Kim Taehyung, international Superstar, to fuck him.

...

God, how was he going to do this? How did Yeonjun get involved with V in the first place?? 

Beomgyu had slept with jimin recently, thanks to Yeonjun's tip. Propositioning Jimin was actually easy enough, Beomgyu had went for it last week. He just had to make a show of checking the dancer out during his solo practice. Jimin approached him after all flustered and giggly to ask about it, so he copped a feel and told him he wasn't joking around.

But Jimin was bubbly and soft personality-wise. He didn't intimidate Beomgyu the way V did. And while he enjoyed hooking up with the dancer, it didn't scratch the itch he had been feeling since his night with V and Yeonjun.

That was quite a night. The image of the two making out had haunted him.

Thinking one guy was sexy had been confusing enough, let alone sexy enough to let them fuck him. But they both had such sensual, powerful expressions. He couldn't help but want them to do whatever they wanted with him. He was surprised he found another man who wasn't Yeonjun that attractive. 

But Yeonjun was dating Taehyun now, so he was off the table.

V probably missed having Yeonjun to fool around with too, so Beomgyu was being considerate, right? Though maybe V had only slept with him in the first place because it was Yeonjun asking..

Don't overthink it. He would probably appreciate the offer at least.

Beomgyu breathed out.

He knocked.

"Yeah?" He heard a voice ask. 

"Hey V seonbae-" 

oh crap, was he supposed to call him hyung now? 

That's what he said last time right? 

"Hyung!" He corrected himself quickly.

"Do you have some time now?'

He wrung his hands together, and waited.

The door opened, and V was in front of him, looking down at him. He was wearing a loose shirt and sweats. His hair was damp and clean. Even without makeup on he looked good.

"Hyung is fine, and yeah I'm not doing anything, you want to come in?"

He stepped to one side, gesturing Beomgyu into the room. 

Beomgyu walked in, holding his head high. He could do this.

He was still wearing makeup from a photoshoot they had this morning, he had the white leather jacket they put him in, he looked good.

V shut the door and turned to him. 

Okay, now's the time.

"Oh, did you have a shoot today?" V asked.

Beomgyu nodded. 

"Oh, nice, I like the look. Very cool." He said the last part in English, fingers going to feel the leather sleeve of the jacket Beomgyu was wearing. Beomgyu watched the hand, not wanting to be looking at V's face.

"Thanks, hyung.."

He felt V's eyes on him.

"So, what's up? Something on your mind?'

Beomgyu sighed.

"Yeah, so... I've been thinking about what we did last week, y'know, you, me and Yeonjun?"

"Mmhm? Are you feeling alright about that?" V asked, and Beomgyu nodded quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. I didn't mean to worry you it's nothing bad. It's um... I was wondering...I mean it was fun, and if you- well Yeonjun is seeing someone right now so..." 

He searched V's face for a reaction. He looked confused, shit.

" if you're down, if you want to that is, I'm down for, you know.."

He broke the eye contact to look at the floor, it was clear what he was saying right?

He felt his bangs move, and realized V was pushing his hair back. He looked up and V locked eyes with him, so Beomgyu stared back.

"Use your words, Beomgyu. What exactly are you 'down for'?"

Beomgyu frowned. V knew exactly what he was asking. He grit his teeth, and resisted the urge to run away.

"I am asking if you want to fuck." He stated.

V broke out in a mischievous smile.

"Oh is that what you're asking? Ah, I see... You know, I'm proud of you Beomgyu." 

Beomgyu felt his face flush. "Huh?" He asked.

"You learned so much from last time", V continued, he stepped in close, so close they would touch if Beomgyu breathed in deeply.

He felt prickling excitement in his chest.

V leaned into his neck, his breath was hot on Beomgyu's skin. It sent a shiver down his spine. 

"You're not bothering Yeonjun, or lying about what you want. I'm happy you learned so well."

Beomgyu shuddered and tilted his neck while grasping V's shoulders for balance. The sudden closeness was making him lose his footing a bit. 

V's hands came to hold him on the waist, tugging Beomgyu into his sturdy frame. There wasn't much height difference, but V felt like the bigger man.

He suppressed a moan as he felt V's lips ghost over the shell of his ear.

"I want to reward you, to do stuff with you, but... Yeonjun isn't here." V whispered.

Beomgyu tensed.

V's hands rubbed his lower back, continuing.

"So he can't tell me what you want. You'll have to tell me what you want. Can you do that?" V backed his head up to look into Beomgyu's eyes.

"I can do that." Beomgyu said, nodding. He licked his lips.

V smiled.

"Good."

V's lips were on his, wasting no time parting them to massage their tongues together. Beomgyu tried to actively supply technique to the kiss, but felt himself submitting to the rhythm of V's larger tongue pushing his around in his mouth. 

He felt V's hands on his ass, squeezing and pulling forward, and felt a quick whine emerge from his chest.

  
Fuck, he was glad he knocked on the door.

V pushed forward, walking him back until he hit the wall.

He kissed up Beomgyu's neck, while hoisting one of Beomgyu's legs up onto his hip to get fuller contact as he rubbed their crotches together.

"Ohhh, oh my god." Beomgyu moaned.

"That feels.. ohhh."

"Mm good.." V said, "you want to get out of these clothes?"

He nodded, and V helped him take off the leather jacket.

V laughed as he tugged if off the other.

"Why are you trying so hard to look cool? It doesn't really suit you."

Beomgyu frowned, but helped V remove his pants so he was just in a shirt in boxers. He felt his face heating up with embarrassment.

V took his own shirt off, exposing his muscled torso. Beomgyu had to admit he looked much cooler and more manly.

"What would suit me then?"

V looked at him, whilst untying the knot on his sweats. 

"Well, you're... pretty." He said.

The knot comes free, and V came back into his space.

"Is it alright if I say things like that?" 

Beomgyu bit his lip. 

"I.. yeah. I think I'd be fine with whatever you say to me. I'll tell you if I don't like it." 

V smiled, and moved to resume their previous positioning, Beomgyu's leg on his hip.

"You _would_ be okay with anything, wouldn't you?"

Beomgyu gasped as V pressed his thigh in between his legs, into his now thinly covered erection.

"You'd like anything I gave you, because you want it all. And you knew I'd give it to you, didn't you? You know how _pretty_ you are."

All of Beomgyu's blood went to his face or his dick.

V moved his thigh back and forth in between his legs, slightly. Beomgyu rubbed back to the best of his ability, craving the addictive friction.

"And you'd be more suited to a skirt I think." 

V hoisted Beomgyu's leg further up onto his hip, leaning in to suck on his neck.

Beomgyu whimpered.

"Hyung.. hyung, please... can we move to the bed?"

V made a noise of approval, lifting Beomgyu completely and taking him to the bed.

He set him down to take his pants off, and when he stepped forward Beomgyu took the opportunity to sit V down and straddle him. 

V looked surprised for a moment, watching the younger take charge on top of him, hands running up and down his body.

"Oh right, last time you couldn't do much yourself.." V said, leaning back and opening himself to the other's ministrations.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Touch all you want." 

Beomgyu did, he brushed his thumb over V's hip, then his nipple, listening to the light intakes of air the man made.

He kissed up V's neck and inhaled the clean but spicy bodywash scent. Beomgyu shifted his hips to press himself closer, hands circling to V's shoulders again.

He bit down at the junction of V's neck and shoulder, and V moaned. He felt pride at the response, short-lived as V's hands grabbed his ass, pulling and pushing to rub Beomgyu on his erection.

"I can't wait to fuck you." V said lowly.

"Do you want me to prep you?"

Beomgyu nodded, and stepped up to slip his boxers off, and V did the same. He straddled V again.

V raised an eyebrow at the action, leaning back to his nightstand to grab a bottle of lube. 

"Like this? Okay.. are you sure? You'd probably be more comfortable on your back." 

"Yeah, uh.. I'm good." Beomgyu replied.

V squirted some lube on his fingers and with the other hand pulled Beomgyus asscheeks spread open. He brought a finger to his entrance, prodding gently. He inhaled sharply when the digit sunk in easily.

He immediately moved to insert a second finger, wide eyes making contact with Beomgyu's. 

"You already prepped?" He asked.

"Yeah." Beomgyu answered shyly, turning his head.

"Fuck, you're a dream." V purred, grabbing Beomgyu's jaw with his clean hand and yanking him in for a deep kiss, fingers still moving inside the younger, fucking him.

Beomgyu moaned into the kiss, and lifted himself up on his knees slightly when he felt Vs fingers retract.

He felt V line his cock up with his entrance, gasping as the head breached him. He sunk down onto the other slowly, moaning from his chest. This was the feeling he was looking for. 

Beomgyu began to move slowly, lifting himself up and down on the idol's cock.

"Hits and fills the right places.. it's so good." He praised the other.

V watched beomgyu ride him with a lustful, hungry expression. 

He moved both hands up Beomgyu's sides, lifting his shirt just enough to expose and play with his nipples.

Beomgyu gasped and arched his back, allowing V to slip the shirt over his head.

Vs hands gripped Beomgyu's hips, helping the others movements as he developed a steady rhythm riding him.

"So fucking pretty." V growled.

"I want to fucking destroy you. Wanna fuck your brains out."

Beomgyu froze, feeling heat rising too fast in his stomach.

V smirked.

"You liked that huh? You like it when I talk to you like that?"

Beomgyu nodded, worried any other motion would cause him to cum instantly.

V pulled out slowly.

"Well don't cum yet, let me do what I'm talking about."

V pushed Beomgyu onto the bed, opening Beomgyu's legs wide and holding his ankles as he thrust down into him.

Beomgyu squealed, trying to steady himself by grabbing the sheets, trying to not let his body get pushed off the bed with the force of the the other slamming into him over and over.

He moaned continuously as V fucked him roughly, his prostate being hit only partially as V used him to get off.

"Oh, god, fuck." He uttered through gritted teeth. 

V's pace slowed, and he leaned down to kiss Beomgyu. 

"Good boy, now let's take care of you."

V put Beomgyu's legs together and pushed them to his chest, he lined himself up and pushed forward, hips hitting the back of Beomgyu's thighs when he pushed in fully. His cock was impossibly deep, hitting Beomgyu's prostate fully and with Beomgyu's legs closed he felt an uncomfortable stretch.

"So fucking good for me. Such a tight little thing, fuck you feel good."

Beomgyu cried out and grabbed onto V's back. It was too much.

He felt the coil in his stomach again, and felt the pressure his closed legs put on his cock, which was being pushed into his stomach with each thrust.

V pulled out partially and thrust back in.

He cried out again, feeling panicked by how overwhelming it was. V continued to fuck him and he could hardly breathe let alone use words.

"Cum on my cock, princess." V said lowly. "Show me that pretty face cumming with me inside you."

V's pace quickened, he drove in over and over until Beomgyu couldn't hear the sound of skin slapping skin anymore. He couldn't hear anything. He let out a silent scream and threw his head back as he came harder than he ever had.

V's pounding continued for a beat, and stopped. He felt the elder push in as deep as he could and stay there as he came inside him.

Beomgyu's hearing drifted back in to hear the deep moan of V finishing.

V pulled out slowly and reached for a tissue to wipe the tip of his dick. Beomgyu jolted at the sensation of a cool tissue coming in contact with his sensitive hole, but relaxed as he realized it was V wiping away the leaking cum and lube. 

He brought his legs down and let out a long exhausted exhale.

V laid down next to him, pulling Beomgyu into a loose spooning cuddle.

Beomgyu broke the silence first.

"That was great." He said breathlessly.

V hummed and placed a chaste kiss on Beomgyu's sweaty neck. 

"Better than great. Let's do it again soon." 

Beomgyu felt a flutter in his chest. He agreed softly and relaxed in his post orgasm bliss.

After a few minutes, the urge to shower and clean the fluids from himself was stronger than his desire to relax. He excused himself from V and dressed quickly.

He stood awkwardly in front of the naked man laying in bed, trying to figure out how to say goodbye, when V rolled over and grabbed his hand. V stroked the back of Beomgyu's hand with his thumb briefly, before dropping his arm heavily and giving an easy goodbye. "later, gorgeous." He said sleepily.

"See you later, hyung." Beomgyu said softly, slipping from the room into the quiet corridor.

He let out a breath and turned to walk towards his room, when he was suddenly met with his bandmate Taehyun.

He gasped and gripped his chest, almost calling out his friend's name but stopping himself, knowing he was still in earshot of a certain naked person with a very similar name.

He brushed passed Taehyun whilst taking hold of his wrist, walking briskly to put space between them and the room, knowing by the look his bandmate had on his face meant he had something to say.

After they were a safe distance away he let go of the other.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." He said. He may still have one, he didn't think he'd get caught leaving V's room by _Taehyun_ , of all people. 

Taehyun speaks up. "V seonbae, huh? Wow that's ballsy. I didn't think you had it in you."

Well, seems like he knows. Beomgyu frowns, looking at his feet.

"...Did you...? nevermind, I'm not concerned with that." Taehyun continues.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened between you and Yeonjun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twt: @Sarisari_bb 
> 
> I couldn't help but write more V and Beomgyu! More Yeonjun and Taehyun to come


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun does some learning,  
> Don't worry, eventual top Yeonjun

Taehyun was a total virgin before Yeonjun.

He was pretty sure everyone else in the group had at least gotten to third base, but not him.

Sure, he'd jacked off, he'd kissed a girl, (and a guy once), and he'd done the awkward spinning hug called a 'slow dance' at homecoming, but he really didn't have _sexual experience._

That is, until Yeonjun sucked his dick. Yeonjun, his hyung and fellow idol group member, who Taehyun knew he liked since the second day they met, and knew he _liked_ a month after, had agreed to watch porn with him and offered to give him the on-screen experience. 

It seemed that he wasn't just being nice, or just being good hyung, as a confession came after. And now, after months of cuddling and affection he wasn't sure was platonic or not, Taehyun had confirmation that Yeonjun liked him back.

Liked him enough to kiss him, to agree to be his boyfriend, to suck his dick! 

It had seemed kinda crazy at the time, but now Taehyun wanted to return the favor. The next time a make out session turned touchy, he went for it. Yeonjun had started on him, and before he could finish, Taehyun stopped him so he could flip the script. It was a learning experience for sure, but he thinks he got the hang of it by the end.

They had sex soon after.

It was in the morning, and Taehyun had been the only one to sleep in that day. He woke up with Yeonjun on top of him. His elder had straddled him, asking if he remembered scene they had watched in the porn, when the girl was on top. He did, and Yeonjun had joked that it was a shame and asked if he wanted to give him a replacement memory to 'show him how it's done'.

Leave it to Yeonjun to make their first time having sex some weird competition, but Taehyun wasn't complaining. 

They did it again the next day after dance practice. Taehyun still felt brimming with energy despite the long day. Most of his choreo was done behind Yeonjun, who was sweating profusely by the end of it. Taehyun's disobedient mind kept conjuring the image of Yeonjun on top of him, in a similar unhygienic condition but somehow gorgeous and ethereal-looking, the visual tied to the memory of the physical pleasure Taehyun had been feeling, as well as the connection he had felt with the other.

Yeonjun had seemed surprised when Taehyun had followed him into the bathroom after, but caught on as Taehyun kissed him messily and pressed his lower half forward. Some aloe vera gel was luckily already in the bathroom, so this time he got to see how Yeonjun had to prep himself.

It was a bit off putting at first, but worth it once he had Yeonjun bent over the sink.

And later, he approached Yeonjun again, and this time he learned how to prep the other himself. It was an activity that if you told him he'd be doing a month ago, he would have laughed in your face in disgust.

Now he wondered what kind of deprave activity could exist for him to find it disgusting, if it was Yeonjun suggesting it. Nothing was disgusting when it can't to his boyfriend, he couldn't get enough of him.

So much so, that pretty much all of his free time seemed to be invested in getting his hands on Yeonjun. Taehyun hadn't really talked to the other members in like, a week. 

In fact, the last time he really spoke with Beomgyu he ended up storming out, the other probably think he's still angry about that night.

That night Taehyun had gotten pretty pissed at his blonde bandmate. Beomgyu had been gloating about seeing Yeonjun's dick, and now that he wasn't in the moment, Taehyun knew that he overreacted, he just felt so jealous and frustrated. There were plenty of normal explanations for Beomgyu knowing the size of Yeonjun's dick.

The actual explanation was more incriminating. As Yeonjun explained, he and Beomgyu had watched porn together and jacked off, which was worse than Taehyun had thought, but it gave him an opening to express some of his bottled feelings, which overwhelmed his reason with their filthy motives.

Now that he was in a reasonable headspace, he knew he had no right to be jealous in the first place. Even though Yeonjun definitely liked him at the time, it was before 'them'. He couldn't expect Yeonjun to act in a way that would protect his feelings when he hadn't made those feelings known. 

He remembered Beomgyus kicked-puppy expression after he reacted to his dick-comment. Taehyun was ashamed he had gotten so heated and entitled. He should apologize. Beomgyu was probably confused and hurt, it's not like he knew about his crush on Yeonjun after all.

He decided to find Beomgyu and clear the air. They had an early morning shoot, so he tried after to ask him if they could talk but Beomgyu just disappeared.

Taehyun waited around with Soobin and Kai for a bit, catching up, but it seemed like Beomgyu wasn't going to be showing himself.

Eventually he decided to go looking for him.

Beomgyu wasn't in the bathroom, or the bedroom, or the kitchen. Taehyun walked around searching, doubling back to places he's already checked in case the other materialized. He was walking down the dorm cooridor when he finally spotted Beomgyu coming out of V and Jungkook's room.

Now that was odd.

Beomgyu couldn't even speak to their BTS seonbaes without stuttering, what could he be doing in their room? Beomgyu was getting closer, head still turned towards the door, and Taehyun took in his ruffled appearance, and noticed the (recently) very familiar smell of lube in the air.

It seemed Beomgyu was hooking up with V or Jungkook.

Taehyun wasn't stupid, all things considered, Beomgyu's and Yeonjun's 'innocent' porn watching session probably wasn't as innocent as Yeonjun let on. Yeonjun _had_ turned their jerk-off session into a blowjob pretty suavely. Judging by Beomgyu's current state, he was pretty sexually confident as well.

Now Beomgyu was nearly walking into him. He finally looked forward and jumped, grasping his chest like he'd seen a ghost, opening his mouth with clenched teeth to speak before realization washed over his face and he started to move, grabbing Taehyun's wrist and pulling.

Taehyun let Beomgyu pull him, amused that his friend was so embarrassed to be caught.

Beomgyu finally deemed the distance adequate, he released Taehyun's wrist and turned to him.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." He said.

Taehyun decided to go for his guess.

"V seonbae, huh? Wow that's ballsy. I didn't think you had it in you."

Taehyun truly didn't. He was surprised Beomgyu had the confidence to approach V. Beomgyu looked at the floor, and Taehyun knew he guessed right. 

Wow. Was everyone in the dorms fooling around like this? Taehyun wasn't sure that he would have been able to put this together a few week ago, when sex was much more foreign to him. He wondered just how far Beomgyu had gone with V. 

"Did you...?" Taehyun started to ask, but stopped himself. He was curious, sure, and definitely wanted to talk sex with Beomgyu, but he wanted to clear the air first.

"Nevermind, I'm not concerned with that, I wanted to talk about what happened between you and Yeonjun."

Beomgyu's eyes widened, looking around Taehyun down the hallway for an escape. Taehyun sighed, taking the older by the shoulders and steering him into a secluded room.

They were the same height and around the same size, so it required Beomgyu's cooperation, he allowed himself be led to his fate.

Taehyun closed the door.

"Hyung." He started.

"I'm sorry about the other day, on the couch, with Yeonjun? You mentioned that you saw Yeonjun's... you know, and I got upset and stormed out..

I just wanted to say I overreacted, and I'm sorry."

Beomgyu looked confused. 

"You are...?"

"Yes. I am. So, this may come as a surprise but, I like Yeonjun." He paused to assess Beomgyu's reaction, he seemed unphased.

"And we're dating now..."

Beomgyu just nodded. Ok then.

"Uh, yeah, so when you said that I got jealous. So, that's why I got mad." 

Beomgyu's expression still hadn't changed.

"So.. I'm sorry? Are we good?" 

Beomgyu blinked.

"What about what happened between me and Yeonjun?"

Oh, right.

"Ah, Yeonjun told me what happened and I wanted to say there's no hard feelings on my side. I shouldn't be jealous over something that happened in the past."

Beomgyus confused expression was so intense he looked offended.

Taehyun wondered if he had guessed wrong, maybe Beomgyu and Yeonjun _had_ been completely innocent? 

Beomgyu found his voice.

"You're really not upset that I fucked your boyfriend?

Wait what? Taehyun blinked, unsure he heard right.

"You guys had sex?" Taehyun did not want to think about that.

He had not mentally prepared for this.

"Yeah...?" Beomgyu's face fell. 

"What did Yeonjun say happened?"

"He said you two jacked off together while watching porn." Taehyun replied softly.

"Oh... shit... Oh, shit dude!"

Beomgyu slapped his forehead, grimacing. "I'm sorry Taehyun. Shit. I'm sure he just didn't want you to freak you out, I don't know, shit dude I'm sorry! I'm sure he would have told you eventually-"

Taehyun held up his hand to signal to Beomgyu to stop. He couldn't think with all the talking at him.

He figured they had fooled around, but he didn't think they'd had sex... He had decided not to be jealous about the past, so why did he feel like this? Shouldn't this be the same?

He didn't know, he just knew it hurt.

Did it hurt just because of the lie? Because it was a secret between them? How long had they been having sex, and was Taehyun the same to him? did Yeonjun even really like him? His mind was spiraling into negativity. He felt his eyes welling with tears.

"Woah are you okay? Talk to me Taehyun." Beomgyu asked.

"I don't know, I'm.. I don't know."

The tears started to fall.

"Hey, hey... did you hear me? I'm sure he was going to tell you but like, I don't know, maybe he thought because you're a virgin it would freak you out and he'd lose his chance with you-"

Taehyun sniffed, a few more tears slipping out.

"I'm not a virgin anymore."

"Exactly," Beomgyu continued breathlessly. "and like, wouldn't it be easier to hear that when you weren't a virg- wait, what?"

Taehyun sniffed again.

"I'm not a virgin anymore." He repeated.

"Oh... God damn, fucking Yeonjun, he, he- _really, already_?-fuck well, he likes you, okay? I promise. He... _really_ likes you for real. There's nothing between us."

Taehyun's wiped his face. He took a deep breath and looked at Beomgyu now. He wanted to just listen.

"Look, it's my fault. He had been abstaining for a while because he was crushing so hard on you, and I knew he was pent up and I went for it. It was just the one time, and I instigated it. He's all about you, trust me! Even during he was like, 'you better not be messing with Taehyun' or something and got really rough and it fucking _hurt_ but he defended you! Even after, all he wanted to do was talk about you and like, ask if I thought you _liked_ him. There's nothing between us now, I swear!"

Taehyun stared. That rambling overshare had answered most of his questions, but had added another.

"It... hurt?' 

"Yeah, he got really rough, and then-I'll spare you the details, but my ass was sore for days."

It clicked into place for Taehyun. "You, uh... 'received'?"

"Yeah. Wait, you didn't?"

Taehyun shook his head no.

" _You_ put it in _him_ ?" Beomgyu made an offensive gesture with his finger and opposite hand.

Taehyun nodded.

"A few times."

Beomgyu froze in place for a moment, the hamster wheel in his head spinning.

He threw up his hands.

"What the hell!?! That _bitch_! Of course he'll bottom for his _precious_ Taehyun! But with me just assume he can top I guess?? That was my first time bottoming! He... he.. uUGH!"

Taehyun raised his eyebrows, watching Beomgyu's frustration and feeling close to amused and a little embarrassed.

Taehyun piped up shyly.

"I hadn't even considered that he might want to... pitch." He rubbed his feet together.

Beomgyu looked annoyed.

"I changed my mind you can be mad at him." Beomgyu huffed, crossing his arms in a pout.

Taehyun giggled.

Beomgyu looked at a giggling Taehyun, he smiled and uncrossed his arms.

"I'm actually relieved though, that he hasn't, y'know, 'pitched' with you yet."

He sighed and put on a fake, snarkier, higher voice.

"I'm glad he's being gentle and treasuring you, and _blah, blah, blah_." 

Taehyun laughed again.

He was glad he had Beomgyu to talk to. He wasn't sure if he'd feel good about this conversation if it had happened with Yeonjun.

He wanted to adhear to his own reason, and not be jealous and angry about something that happened before they were together, but this was new territory for him. He didn't know how to navigate his feelings with his reasoning yet. 

Based on how he reacted, he could almost understand why Yeonjun hadn't told him. Almost.

"He still lied though." Taehyun said softly.

Beomgyu frowned. 

"Yeah... Like, maybe it shouldn't matter since it happened before you guys started dating, but he can't decide that for you if you asked him about it. He should have been honest with you."

Taehyun nodded. He should have a talk with Yeonjun about it.

"I'll help you beat him up" Beomgyu said nodding. 

Taehyun pushed his shoulder.

"I'm fine! I'll talk to him. I'm sure we'll be okay."

Beomgyu nodded. He seemed to remember something, posture shifting to rub his neck.

"I'm sorry too... I sort of figured you liked him, I shouldn't have gone after him... You can hit me if it makes you feel better."

Taehyun watched him, he was too drained to deal with that now. "I'll think about it."

There was something much more interesting on his mind. He glanced at Beomgyu's lower half.

"So... How does it feel? To.... You know."

Beomgyu raised an eyebrow.

"To take a dick? It's awesome. It feels like someone's punching your pleasure button."

Taehyun felt his face heat up.

"And Yeonjun... He likes to top?" Taehyun bit his lip and played with his sleeve.

Beomgyu nodded. "I thought he preferred to top, but I guess he just prefers you. Whipped bitch." 

He pursed his lips.

"It's worth a try. Prep yourself a lot beforehand if you do it, maybe use a plug or something."

"A _what_?"

Beomgyu chuckled.

"Oh boy, let me shower then let's talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know we are all hungry for top Yeonjun with Taehyun... But dinner isn't ready yet, I only have these bottom Yeonjun appetizers. I'm sorry!! It's in the oven, it'll happen soon.
> 
> Lmk what you think, it definitely turned out differently than I planned originally.
> 
> Twt: Sarisari_bb


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some top Yeonjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I got kind of unmotivated. But here we are, it's done! Hope you enjoy.

Yeonjun was exhausted.

He liked sex, he loved sex, and he loved sex with Taehyun, but he swears he's about to get a hemorrhoid.

Taehyun was insatiable lately, and while Yeonjun was happy that his boyfriend was so enthusiastic, but he wasn't used to bottoming so much.

He thought it would calm down after the honeymoon period, but it had been almost a month since they started and it wasn't slowing down. So now that they were somehow alone, sitting on a bed together, with perfect opportunity they don't normally get, Yeonjun had no intention of taking action.

Taehyun however, didn't seem to agree. He was laying against Yeonjun in bed, cradled in his arms, not paying attention to the movie displayed in front of them. He put his hand on Yeonjun's thigh and began rubbing.

Yeonjun stiffened. He knew where this was going, but he still hurt in places he didn't know he had.

"I like this actress, she's really expressive." He said, feigning interest in the movie.

"Mm." Taehyun hummed, turning his head up into Yeonjun's neck to inhale deeply. He sighed. "You smell good."

Yeonjun felt his ears burn.

"Do you think he's going to betray her?" He tried again, but Taehyun didn't seem interested.

He turned his body more and began to kiss Yeonjun's neck. Yeonjun subconsciously tilted his head to allow the other access, continuing. "I think he's a bad guy, they've hinted at it a couple times.."

The hand on Yeonjun's thigh moved to his ear. Taehyun's fingers traced down the shell of it to rest at his earlobe, rubbing the sensitive flesh between his thumb and pointer finger, hot kisses still peppering his neck.

Yeonjun moaned. Fuck, that felt good. His pants were getting tighter, his weak attempt to kill the mood had failed.

Maybe he could suggest they just do oral? He should say so soon, he just had such a hard time saying things that would disappoint his boyfriend.

"Tae, I... I think today we-ohh" he shivered as he felt a cold wet tongue lick up his neck. "Tae. Today can we uh, -I don't think we should go all the way. I'm kind of recovering, still." 

Taehyun stopped his ministrations. His hand briefly brushed against Yeonjun's rounder cheek before it fell to Yeonjun's thigh again as he answered his hyung.

"I was thinking we could switch today. Does that sound okay?"

Yeonjun's eyes narrowed as he processed. Did Taehyun mean what he thought he meant?

"Do you mean..." He trailed off deliberately.

"I want to bottom. Is that okay?"

Yeonjun's eyes widened. "What, really? Isn't it too soon?"

"Do you not want to?" Taehyun asked. He sounded hurt. Yeonjun was quick to reassure him. "Nononono it's not that, of course I want to, I really want to, but I thought it would be kind of a big step for you so I thought I would wait before suggesting it."

Yeonjun had no plans to suggest him topping, he now knew Taehyun was a virgin before him. Yes, he wanted to, yes, he thought about it constantly, but he cared about Taehyun, he wanted Taehyun to want him.

Taehyun slipped off his lap, making a pained face as he adjusted so they could talk face to face.

"How long were going to wait for? " He asked. 

Yeonjun blanked for a moment.

"Uh... Um, I don't know? Until you were ready, I guess when you wanted to."

"Okay, well I want to." Taehyun said simply.

Yeonjun bit his lip. "Are you sure?"

Taehyun nodded.

"Yeah, I want to try it. You don't need to worry. I've been, practicing."

Yeonjun blinked. "Practicing?"

Taehyun looked away, scrunching his neck into his shoulders. "Don't make me say it..."

Yeonjun straightened up and leaned forward, he picked up Taehyun's chin with his fingers. Things were getting very interesting.

"You've been practicing? _How_? With your fingers?"

Taehyun shook his head. "Beomgyu gave me some stuff."

Beomgyu did? Huh... Well, at least Yeonjun now knew that his boyfriend knew what he was getting into.

Yeonjun couldn't resist, he'd wanted this for too long. The thought of Taehyun wanting his dick, fucking himself with a toy... "Did you enjoy it?"

Taehyun nodded meekly. Yeonjun felt a surge of energy. His pants were so tight. He lunged forward and kissed Taehyun, pushing him back against the bed as he went, causing Taehyun to gasp in surprise. He snaked his tongue into his lover's mouth, hand on the back of his neck to angle himself to kiss Taehyun deeply. He pulled back for air, pleased that Taehyun looked equally breathless.

Yeonjun started on his neck, kissing up it while his other hand crawled into Taehyun's shirt.

"Did you think about me?" He asked.

Taehyun laughed a little, but it was forced. He paused before answering. "Maybe."

Yeonjun smiled against his skin, before sinking his teeth in and sucking.

"Don't leave a mark!" Taehyun chastised.

"Don't lie then."

He pulled up Taehyun's shirt and the other helped him, sitting up to get it off. Yeonjun removed his own shirt after. He leaned back in to kiss his partner, who reciprocated eagerly, fingers tangling in Yeonjun's hair and grabbing his hip to pull their lower halves together.

Yeonjun loved how aggressive Taehyun had gotten in bed, loved how forward and comfortable he was becoming. But he wanted to see him wrecked.

It was part of the reason he wanted to wait, he wanted Taehyun to be as comfortable as possible, because he was worried about letting himself go in bed, he didn't want to freak Taehyun out. 

Yeonjun pulled away from Taehyun's grip so he could mouth down his chest. He sucked marks into his flesh there, where it would be covered by clothes. The bruises looked beautiful on Taehyun's pale fragile body, he splayed his hand out wide on Taehyun's chest and made eye contact as the sucked a mark into the flesh of Taehyun's lower tummy, free hand undoing the others pants.

"How many times did you 'practice'?" He asked. 

Taehyun moved to help him take the pants off, face turning pink.

"Several." He answered curtly.

Yeonjun stood to throw the jeans away, and began to remove his own.

"Take those off?" He asked, referring to Taehyun's underwear, as he hooked his thumb under his pants and boxers to remove them in one motion. Taehyun did, knees bent to pull them down, he shifted his knees quickly, hiding his ass from Yeonjun's view. Yeonjun stepped out of his garments, and sat on his knees on the bed again, he leaned forward to grab the lube from the nightstand, and came back to a shy Taehyun.

"You okay?" He asked, rubbing his palms down Taehyun's thighs, parting them.

Taehyun didn't answer, he didn't need to. Yeonjun saw it, the plastic handle sticking out of Taehyun's hole.

"Are you... using a plug?"

Taehyun covered his eyes with his arms, nodding slightly. His face was flushed red. Yeonjun stared in awe at his amazing, sexy, perfect little boyfriend. 

He rubbed Taehyun's thighs lovingly, and spread his legs further, staring. "Holy shit, Tae." He put his hand on the handle.

"Can I...?"

Taehyun nodded again, peeking at him through the shelter of his arms. "Yeah."

Yeonjun pulled it out slowly, it was smaller than he'd anticipated, but he was already drooling.

"How long?" He asked.

"Since I went to the bathroom, 10 minutes ago."

Yeonjun nodded. Taehyun moved his arms, but still looked bashful.

"Let's do it. I heard it's more comfortable your first time from-"

"From behind." Yeonjun finished for him.

"I got you, I'll be so gentle." He leaned back so Taehyun could turn around.

"Don't be _that_ gentle.." he muttered, settling on his hands and knees.

Yeonjun breathed deeply to compose himself. Even if Taehyun was prepared it was still his first time. He pushed his fingers in, scissoring them and wiggling them inside. Taehyun made small pained noises, and Yeonjun would be lying if he said he didn't like them.

He tried to calm himself down and be as clinical as possible. He forced his thoughts away from Taehyun's body, to his schedule. Tomorrow was pretty free. Maybe he'd make bibimbap for dinner?

His fingers were moving pretty freely now.

"Do you think you're ready for another?" He asked. 

Taehyun let out a deep breath, punctuated with a tiny "ah." He answered with a small "yeah" that was not helping Yeonjun stay calm.

Yeonjun added a third finger, focusing on making Taehyun looser and trying not to stare.

"I think I'm ready now, don't you?" Taehyun asked. "I had a plug in, and there's plenty of lube, I think I'm ready."

"Do you, now?" Yeonjun grinned, hooking his fingers in and up to hit what he knew would have Taehyun-

"AH! Ohh..." Taehyun cried out and moaned, and Yeonjun knew he'd hit his prostate.

"Feel good?" He asked, tone teasing.

Taehyun's lip was quivering, his head dropped low. He pushed back into Yeonjun's fingers shallowly, making small relieved gasps as if he were easing into a cold pool.

Yeonjun watched him, mouth slack. He realized he had forgotten to breath and took a deep unsteady breath. His dick was so hard, he couldn't even think.

"I want you so fucking bad." He murmured. Taehyun laughed, picking his head up.

"Then come _on_." 

Yeonjun sat up on his knees and lined himself up, lubing his dick up as he went. He started to push in slowly, craning his neck to the side to gauge Taehyun's reaction as he eased into him. 

Taehyun had his eyes closed, but he wasn't squinting, he was breathing in his nose and out his mouth with intense focus. It figures that he did his research, and knew the importance of actively relaxing your muscles.

Yeonjun pushed all in, the pressure on his dick increasing the further he went.

"Shit, you're tight. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm... I'm okay... It feels weird." Taehyun answered through labored breath.

"Are you all in?" 

Yeonjun pushed forward further until he was flush against the others ass. Taehyun winced and forced in a deep breath.

"Now I am." Yeonjun answered. He rubbed Taehyun's back in large circles.

"You're doing great, tell me when I can move, okay?" 

Taehyun nodded and took a few more deep breaths.

"You can move." 

Yeonjun did. He started slow, for his boyfriend's sake, but also to focus on the moment. He'd been thinking about this for so long. He rubbed Taehyun's back and watched his dick disappear. He thrust in gently, upping the pace. Taehyun seemed to be adjusting, his little pained grunts coming less and less and long strings of moans taking over. 

He slid his hand along Taehyun's back to his neck, holding it gently. He leaned forward into Taehyun's ear, interrupting Taehyun's moaning to whisper.

"Does it feel good, baby?"

Taehyun's head turned, he looked at Yeonjun with pained eyes. "Ah... Y-yes.." he breathed. 

Yeonjun watched his expression as he pulled out and snapped back in, a bit harder than maybe he should have.

"Nn!" Taehyun winced, but his mouth fell open and eyes softened right after. Yeonjun kept at it, hooking his arm under Taehyun's chest to pull him flush for a moment as he sat up and brought his lover with him. He lifted Taehyun to also be on his knees, scrambling his hands back as a counterweight and to hold Yeonjun's neck for support. Yeonjun fucked into him and kissed him, sloppily due to the angle. 

He looked perfect like this, moaning as he let Yeonjun handle him. Taehyun was kind of a quiet top but seemed to be a very vocal bottom. He was moaning and reacting to every move so prettily. Yeonjun kept a hand on his hip to guide him but let the other extend on Taehyun's chest, fingers going wide to claim as much as possible. He fucked into him for a few strokes, before his hand slid down to play with Taehyun's nipple. Taehyun whined into his mouth and shook his shoulders, struggling weakly. 

Yeonjun wanted more. He released Taehyun, letting him fall forward for a second only to catch both his forearms on either side of him. He heard a surprised gasp from the other as he upped his angle, using his grip on Taehyun's arms to pull the other into him as he thrust in. Taehyun moaned louder.

"Fuck, ah! There! Oh _god_..."

"There you go baby. You like that?" Yeonjun replied lowly. "You're already so good at taking my cock. Look at you, you can handle more. You're made to take my cock."

He slid his hands down further to Taehyun's wrists, letting Taehyun fall forward more, though he arched his neck back. He was all limbs, skinny arms pulled taught behind him as Yeonjun fucked into him.

"F-fuck! Ahh!" Taehyun cried. Yeonjun peeked over to see Taehyun was hard against his stomach, red cock leaking.

"You like that? You like it hard, don't you? Like to be pushed around a bit, huh?"

Taehyun moaned in response, a continuous 'ah'. Yeonjun pulled him more as he fucked into him, loving how each thrust was emphasized by Taehyun's voice getting higher and louder. "Fuck." He moaned. He needed more of those sounds. He released Taehyun's wrists and let him fall face first into the pillow.

Yeonjun leaned forward to support himself on his elbows as he entered again, practically laying on the other.

"Ah! Nnnng!" Taehyun and tried to spread his legs, but Yeonjun was already thrusting into him. The new angle made him tighter. Yeonjun slid in and out of Taehyun. He was so tight, too tight. He was wincing more than moaning now. 

Yeonjun stopped, pulling out and motioning the other to turn over. "I'm sorry baby, that's a bit much, huh?" 

Taehyun nodded, breathless.

"Yeah, that was... yeah-a little too much." Yeonjun placed a pillow down, under Taehyun's lower back to make the angle easier, and was back on top, hovering above the other and pushing back in.

He was glad he had lasted this long, but he knew he wasn't going to last much longer if he could fully see Taehyun's face.

"Mm.. That's better, huh? ..I'll take good care of you. Just relax." 

Taehyun nodded, hands in the sheets, hair sticking to his forehead. His cheeks were pink, eyes glassy. He looked completely fucked-out already.

Yeonjun leaned in close to kiss him, humming when Taehyun instantly grabbed his back to pull him close. He pulled back when Taehyun gasped, reacting to Yeonjun grabbing his cock suddenly, having not noticed Yeonjun sneak his hand between them.

Taehyun moaned, head rolling back and forth on the pillow as Yeonjun fucked him slowly and teased his cock. "Ahh, Jun..." He whined. Yeonjun kept his pace slow, lazily thrusting as he stroked Taehyun at an equally agonizing pace. 

"Yeonjun, _please._ "

"So needy..."

Yeonjun cooed, removing his hand from Taehyun's dick to grab his hand, interlacing their fingers. He squeezed briefly, before guiding Taehyun's hand down to place it on his own cock. Taehyun stroked himself, hot breath coming faster, and now that Yeonjun's hands were free he dropped to his elbows to fuck him harder.

Yeonjun groaned thrusting in faster and harder, face hovering directly above Taehyun's, who was looking at him with such desperation he could cry. He couldn't bear it. "That's how you like it, hm?" He said giving a particularly hard thrust into the other. Beomgyu gasped and nodded. Yeonjun grunted and fucked him faster, face dipping into his neck.

"Come on baby, _come for me._ "

Taehyun let out a sad, pathetic cry. "Ah.. _oh_ _god."_

Taehyun was moaning so loud in his ear, and the sound broke suddenly, a choking noise and wetness spraying on his stomach indicating that Taehyun had came. Yeonjun kept going, chasing his release. He felt it building, he was right at the edge- "Ohhh.. oh, _fuck_!" He slowed as he came, riding out his orgasm sliding in the tight wetness. He pulled back to watch his dick was covered in his own cum, sliding back in. Taehyun was a mess, covered in semen. He loved it. He moved until Taehyun whined, clearly overstimulated, so he pushed back in and stayed there.

He stayed snugly inside as he lay on top of the other, panting into his neck. He hummed, feeling so, so satisfied.

Taehyun was squirming, so Yeonjun finally pulled out, flopping to the side to let his lover have space to breath if he needed it. Taehyun took Yeonjun's arm and slung it over his body, sighing.

They lay in silence for a while, until Taehyun spoke up.

"Was it... And I'm not mad, but.. was it like that with Beomgyu?" 

Yeonjun's head snapped up, desperate to see Taehyun's expression. His face matched the words, he didn't look mad, but Yeonjun could hear his heartbeat pounding in the quiet room.

"He told you? I... I'm sorry. I should have told you, I-" Taehyun interrupted him.

"I'm not mad, just don't lie to me, okay? Never again."

"Okay." Yeonjun whispered. He felt the guilt weighing him down. He didn't deserve Taehyun, he was too good, too understanding, too lovely.

Taehyun turned around to face him, hand coming to his cheek.

"Hey, hey, none of that... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up now, I didn't mean to ruin the mood." 

He kissed Yeonjun's pouted lips gently.

"I was genuinely curious, if it's always like that. It was... amazing, Jun.. I really liked it. I really really liked it."

Yeonjun couldn't help but smile a little. He thought for a moment, on his reply.

"It was... really, _really_ great, babe. And its not like always like _that._ It wasn't like that with Beomgyu... It was like that with you, because I love you." He bit his lip and looked away. 

He felt his face heat up, as Taehyun's cool hand returned to his cheek. He allowed Taehyun to move his face forward, and eventually got the courage to look at Taehyun's eyes. Taehyun was waiting for their eye contact, expression fierce, as he replied evenly. "Yeonjun, I love you too."

His face broke, entire face shifting to display his beautiful, beautiful smile. Yeonjun felt giddy. He exhaled out a shaky relieved breath, and hugged Taehyun close to him. They laid together for hours, talking, giggling, murmuring sweet nothings to each other, before they finally closed their eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking through with me! Feel free to hmu on Twitter: Sarisari_bb
> 
> Let me know what you thought! What pairings do you like? I'm in quarantine I'm so bored pls


End file.
